


A Present For You

by A_rat_in_Paris



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, F/M, I am so sorry, Light Dom/sub, POV Female Character, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Santa Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but not really, like actually santa, no<3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_rat_in_Paris/pseuds/A_rat_in_Paris
Summary: reader x santa smut that is actually it just give it a chance
Relationships: Nicholas St. North/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Santa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	A Present For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutie3i4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie3i4/gifts).



> I am so sorry. This was supposed to be a joke but I actually wrote it and I'm kinda proud. Fuck you Jasmine. this was written in my science class while we learnt about the earths crust

I was breathing heavily, out through my mouth in through my nose, just like Daddy told me to. He was between my legs his calloused hands gripping my thighs, my knees were around his head wrapped around him trying to push his face further into me. I was writhing on his bed; my skin was damp with spit and sweat.

“D-Daddy!” I was shouting and I knew I was breaking the rules, he had told me to be quiet, but I just couldn’t when he was licking and nosing at me like this. His hand came down hard on my thighs and his head exited where he was licking and sucking my clit.

“What was that baby girl?” I didn’t know what to say my lips couldn’t move finally I stuttered out “N-Nothing.” He quirked an eyebrow up at me and I quickly shut my mouth.

“Sorry Daddy,” I murmured trying to hide my face in the plush pillow behind my head. He leaned down and licked the shell of my ear “I’ll say it one more time otherwise you’ll be in big trouble,” it sounded like he was growling, he was biting and sucking at my neck trying to mark me everywhere he could reach and I knew that there would be bruises in the shape of his hand on my thighs.

I couldn’t hear him anymore. His rough thumb was brushing my clit and I could feel his hard cock bulging in his underwear against the inside of my thigh. 

“Did you hear me that time slut?” he asked. 

“No Nicholas” I wanted him in me, I wanted to hear him groan as he filled my up with his come. I wanted to feel the veins on his cock as he thrusted into me, using me.

“That’s what I thought.” Suddenly I couldn’t feel him anymore and then I was being pulled up in front of where he sat with his legs bent at the knees and with feet on either side of my thighs he was leaning back on his hands like the perfect picture of relaxation and not someone who was just licking at me while a line of elves were waiting outside the door with a small army of gifts.

“C’mon you know what to do, Santa can’t wait that long I have a job that isn’t making you scream.” He pulled down his underwear just as I was bending down. He pushed his thigh between where my legs parted, and I sat on his knee I could feel my hips trying to rut into his soft fat.

I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock my thumb barely touching my other fingers as I couldn’t reach around his girth; I pulled his foreskin back watching his head leak pre-come which then dripped down to where my hand was wrapped around him. His knee came up slightly pushing into my sensitive folds in silent warning to hurry up.  
I licked hesitantly at the tip tasting bitter pre-come I continued kitten licking my way down his cock until my nose felt the bush of grey pubes smelling like old cinnamon and burnt sugar.

I could now feel a heavy hand on the back of my neck encouraging me to pleasure him. I covered my teeth with my lips just like Nicholas taught me to and slowly I pushed him into my throat until I was halfway down and then I started bobbing my head and swallowing him down. 

As I pushed him further into my throat I could feel myself leaking onto his leg and it just caused me to swallow him faster and with more vigour, until he was gripping me by the hair and pulling me off of his cock gently I could now see the mess that I caused on his leg and where the sticky fluid was dripping down on to the red and green comforter. 

“Such a good girl for me,” he spoke sweetly to me like we were the only two people in the world. He finally put his hand back onto my cunt and while his thumb rubbed my clit causing me endless pleasure his index finger slowly crept down into where I opened into a passage that he had taken an endless amount of times and yet he wanted to one more time.

His finger slipped into me and pushed until he could curl it into the spot that made my spine tingle and my toes curl. I gripped his wrist tightly not to stop him but just to make sure he continued. My head fell forward into his shoulder and my eyes fluttered close in pleasure. 

As soon as his fingers arrived, they left again, and I was left feeling empty. I pulled my face to stare at Saint Nicholas in confusion, but his strong arms lifted me onto his cock slowly entering me until I was fully seated in his lap where I could feel him holding back from slamming into me and I felt grateful as I got used to overflowing with a new wave pleasure that I was sure I was the first to experience. 

Then I was bouncing on his lap feeling him enter me and then exit only leaving the sound of skin colliding and my breathless moans. He knew what he was doing to me and he was revelling in it. And then I felt like my heart and brain were setting of sparklers as I fell over the edge of pleasure Nicholas following closely behind me filling me full of come. 

As he pulled out of me, I could feel the warm come spill out of my hole. Nicholas scooped some of it out of me and brought it to my lips in a silent request. I licked lazily at his finger consumed by the feeling of the slight burn of it dripping down my throat and leaking out of me slowly. 

My nipples were being pinched gently but I was so oversensitive that it didn’t matter to me anymore because as I fell asleep, I knew I was on the good list.


End file.
